User blog:Goku259/how to get a group
ok I thought i'll make this because having a group is so important being alone having atleast 4 or 5 people can save your ass about a millon times so get ready to learn how to get a group being drawn thogether ok first thing your need in getting a group is a little luck if you dont belive in lucky than well call it what you want you need to find survivors and need to stick together it's not like your just see just about few people running all around and asking can they join your group every group need to have something that holds them together and everything else about them doesn't matter now first and might be the best apporach to this is gathering up with your friends and thats the connection second apporach is family which is not reccomended I dont mean you cant help your family live i just mean you do not want to be running around with them 1 reason is that if there close family emotions WILL get in your way and that it not the same with your friend your emotions for then is not as strong plus if one of them is bitten and you kill that person if someone is not there to stop your kill yourself thrid and final apporach is in case when all the crap started you were in a place with non of your family or friends you meet other survivors that you dont know the only way that will work if you and the other form a bond if that doesn't happen and you still stick together which is likely your fighting the other next thing you know your organs are being ripped out leadership ok it does not have to be you but someone needs to step up if the group is going to work instead your all argueing about decisions the leader is not voted on you have to leader quailtys you have to show them and the other have to see you show them you could all be talking about plans and no one talking charge a hord comes in you give a few orders if you keep it up a few days later another hord comes and your standing proud giving the shots tought decisions leaders have to make hard decisions at some points your choices might just kill or save your group for example you come across another group there strangers and they dont have a bond and no leadership deal with the fact you just might not be able to help them just grab anything you need and get out of there you can possibily take some that arent dead weight with you another is help a old lady that need something weekly to live sure you can do something about it once but after that just leave them and if you dont want them to suffer kill them they will proablely want it that way my last example is sending someone on a mission do not send to many people like 5 or 6 but you HAVE to send 2 or above if you send 1 chance are one of them sneak up of that person and if a person is already done kill them it's what they want that might be a bit hard and if you do it you have a chance of insanilty especially if it was someone close to you you souldn't proceed until your sane because chance are your die on the way to the location the one of the group most attahced to you loses it and everyone dies in a single day ok so that is it hope this was helpful plese comment and tell me anything i should add and anything flaws and just telling me what you think Category:Blog posts